Young Justice Bloopers-Behind the Set
by Grays83718
Summary: Members of Young Justice involved with Bloopers from their episode and what happens during off camera
1. Chapter 1

Episode – Homefront

Robin: You seem distraught.

Artemis: (Upset) distraught! M'gann is dying. We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow.

Artemis drops the arrow and it falls to the floor.

Robin: That was your last arrow.

Producer: Cut! Artemis, that's the fifth time you did that.

Artemis: The arrow is slippery. How is it my fault?

Producer: You have butter finger.

Artemis: I don't have butter fingers.

Robin: What are you talking about? You're clumsy when it comes to grabbing things. Do you remember the time I threw the last mango soda to you?

_Robin grabs throws a bottle of mango soda to Artemis._

_Robin: Here Artemis, the last one._

_Artemis catches it but it slips out of hand into Gene Belcher's hand._

_Gene Belcher: Yeah! I got something and now I'm going to drink it._

_Artemis: Hey that's mine give it back._

_Gene Belcher: Never!_

_Gene Belcher runs away._

_Artemis: What that hell was he doing here?_

Artemis: Okay I see your point. Did you have to bring it up?

Producer: Alright, let's take from the top, and action.

Robin: You seem distraught.

Artemis: (Upset) distraught! M'gann is dying. We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow; off course I'm distraught.

Robin: Well get traught or get dead.

Artemis: How can you be so calm?

Robin: Practice, been doing since I was nine.

Artemis starts to crawls, and sees Tina Belcher eating her Chicken Salad Wrap.

Artemis: What the hell you doing? What are you eating my lunch?

Tina Belcher: Don't be mad I was dared to.

Artemis: What? Stop eating it.

Louise Belcher: You got to eat the whole thing Tina, it's a dare.

Tina Belcher: Ugggh! I don't want to. She's looking at me weird.

Louise Belcher: What's she going to do?

Artemis busts of the vent.

Artemis: Get over here now!

Tina and Louise Belcher: Run!

Producer: Artemis, will you get a hold of yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode – Insecurity

Red Arrow uses Trick Arrow to trap Cheshire.

Cheshire: Why "Arrow" if you wanted another date, all you have to do is ask.

Artemis: (Obvious) you two are dating?

Producer: Cut! Artemis you need to be more surprised and upset.

Artemis: What's wrong with the way I said it?

Producer: You sounded obvious.

Producer: Alright take from the top and action.

Cheshire: Why "Arrow" if you wanted another date, all you have to do is ask.

Artemis: (Normal) you two are dating?

Producer: Cut!

Artemis: What now!

Producer: You got to be surprised and upset at the same time.

Artemis: How the hell do I do that?

Cheshire: That's easy like this; hey Artemis, you know that Chicken Salad Wrap you left in your trailer?

Artemis: What about it?

Cheshire: I ate it.

Artemis: (Surprised and upset) you ate my wrap, what the hell is wrong with you? That was my lunch.

Producer: That's it say the line but like that. Action!

Cheshire: Why "Arrow" if you wanted another date, all you have to do is ask.

Artemis: (Surprised and upset) you two are dating?

Red Arrow: What! No.

Producer: Cut! Good, let's get to the next.

Artemis: Cheshire.

Cheshire: Yeah.

Artemis: (Gets upset) go get me another Chicken Salad Wrap now.

Cheshire: Yeah um no. I really I don't want to.

Artemis: Why not?

Cheshire: Maybe because you told everyone I had pimples.

Artemis: What! You do have pimples.

Red Arrow: Is that why you wear your mask?

Cheshire: Shut up Arrow.

Red Arrow: I can't believe you kissed me.

Artemis: Eew!

Cheshire: I hope you get into a kiss scene.

Artemis: Not going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode – Auld Acquaintance

JLU Computer: Happy New Year Justice League.

Kid Flash picks up Artemis.

Kid Flash: I should've done this a long time ago.

Artemis: No kidding.

Artemis is about to kiss Kid Flash but starts to laughs.

Artemis: (Laughs) I'm sorry I can't do it.

Producer: Again; first Kid Flash laughs and now Artemis. Haven't you guys ever kissed before?

Kid Flash: Does my mom count?

Producer: I meant on the lips.

Kid Flash: Dude that's nasty who kissed their mom on the lips?

Robin raises his hand, and everybody looks at Robin.

Robin: I was a just a little boy don't act all surprised.

Artemis: Besides, Wally's breathe stinks.

Kid Flash: It does not. You're just saying that because you don't know how to kiss.

Artemis: (Upset) what! I do know how to kiss watch.

Artemis makes out with someone but didn't know she kissed Zatanna.

Artemis: See I told you I know how to kiss.

Everyone in the set is shock to see what happen.

Artemis: What? What is everyone looking at me like that?

Producer: Please tell me the camera was rolling.

Staff Member: No, but I did recorded it on my "IPod".

Producer: Sweet.

Robin: Um Artemis.

Artemis: Yeah.

Robin: You just kissed Zatanna.

Artemis: So, Zatanna is a guy.

Miss Martian: Zatanna's a girl.

Artemis: Um what?

Miss Martian: Zatanna's a girl.

Artemis: Holy sh*t!

Aqualad: Artemis kissed a girl.

Kid Flash: And she liked it.

Artemis: I do not like it.

Zatanna: I kind of did.

Artemis: Okay you know what I'm going to my trailer.

Zatanna: Call me.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode – Fix

Tigress: (In her mind) but when Nightwing called, I couldn't say yes fast enough.

Tigress punches the mirror but the mirror didn't break.

Producer: Cut! Where's the trick mirror?

Staff Member: Sorry about that I forgot to put that up instead of a real thing.

Producer: Okay put up the trick mirror.

The trick is put up replacing the real mirror.

Staff Member: Okay ready!

Producer: Okay take 2.

Tigress: (In her mind) but when Nightwing called, I couldn't say yes fast enough.

Tigress punches the mirror but it didn't break and Tigress hurts her hand.

Tigress: Damn it my hand that hurts.

Producer: Are you sure that was a trick mirror?

Staff Member: Yeah; watch.

The Staff Member punches the mirror and it breaks.

Tigress: How come when I punch it doesn't break?

Psimon: Psimon says you are weak.

Tigress: Shut up Psimon.

Psimon: Psimon says it's true.

Tigress: Tigress says shut up or I'll kick your ass.

Producer: Okay, let's try it again. Take 3.

Tigress punches the mirror and the mirror breaks.

Producer: Perfect!

Staff Member: Uh oh!

Producer: What?

Tigress: Oh crap I'm bleeding.

Producer: Medic!

Tigress: I feel light-headed.

Tigress faints.

Psimon: Psimon says she needs a doctor.

Producer: It's not that bad. Tigress, Tigress, oh god is she?

Psimon: She's not dead. She must've panic of the sight of her own blood.


End file.
